Have a laugh!
Have a Laugh! is an animated series produced by The Walt Disney Company on Disney Channel and Disney Cinemagic. The program started in 2009 and features many Mickey Mouse characters and shorts. The show features classic Disney cartoons such as "Clock Cleaners", "Lonesome Ghosts" and "Mickey and the Seal".The series also features short subjects such as Disney's Re-Micks where they match classic Mickey Mouse cartoons and popular songs such He Could Be the One by Miley Cyrus. History For over six years the cable channel Disney Channel has ignored characters such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy to make way to preteen aimed series such as Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Wizards of Waverly Place. The channel has gained much criticism due to this and began to bring Mickey and Friends back into the channel. The series featured digitally remastered short and long versions of classic cartoons. The short versions are re-dubbed from the current cast such as Tony Anselmo, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, and Mickey Mouse's newest official voice actor Bret Iwan. Despite being a short series, the series is extremely successful and the network decided to even showcase Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 2010. Have a Laugh Characters * Mickey Mouse (Voiced by Wayne Allwine and later Bret Iwan) * Goofy (Voiced by Bill Farmer) * Pluto (Voiced by Bill Farmer) * Minnie Mouse (Voiced by Russi Taylor) * Donald Duck (Voiced by Tony Anselmo) * Chip 'n Dale (Voiced by Tress Macneille) * Daisy Duck (Voiced by Tress Macneille) * Pete (Voiced by Jim Cummings) Have a Laugh Episodes Classic Cartoons Each episode is indicated by a different color. Red indicates an episode that stars Mickey (along with Donald and Goofy in some episodes). Blue indicates a Donald episode. Green indicates a Goofy episode. Yellow indicates a Pluto episode. *Winter Storage (1949) *Food for Feudin' (1950) *Early to Bed (1941) *The Art of Skiing (1941) *Clock Cleaners (1937) *Lonesome Ghosts (1937) *Mickey and the Seal (1948) *How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) *Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (1940) *Pluto's Sweater (1949) *How to Play Baseball (1942) *Mickey's Delayed Date (1947) *Chef Donald (1941) *Pluto and the Gopher (1950) *The Whalers (1938) *Trailer Horn (1950) *Mickey Down Under (1948) *How to Swim (1942) *Hawaiian Holiday (1937) *Pluto's Surprise Package (1949) *Polar Trappers (1938) *Rescue Dog (1947) *Double Dribble (1946) *Thru the Mirror (1936) *Magician Mickey (1937) *Donald's Tire Trouble (1943) *Boat Builders (1938) *Bone Bandit (1948) *The Simple Things (1953) *Beach Picnic (1939) *Mickey's Trailer (1938) *Pluto's Purchase (1948) *Mickey's Parrot (1938) *Society Dog Show (1939) *How to Play Football (1944) *Tugboat Mickey (1940) *The Little Whirlwind (1941) *Mail Dog (1947) *On Ice (1935) *The Band Concert (1935) *Mickey's Polo Team (1936) *The Hockey Champ (1939) *How to Fish (1942) *Pluto's Party (1952) *Mickey's Rival (1936) *Moose Hunters (1937) *Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) *The Olympic Champ (1942) *Canine Caddy (1941) *Brave Little Tailor (1938) *Donald's Golf Game (1938) *Sea Scouts (1939) *Tennis Racquet (1949) *Out of Scale (1951) *Mickey's Birthday Party (1942) *All in a Nutshell (1949) *Corn Chips (1951) *Good Scouts (1938) *How to Play Golf (1944) *Donald's Snow Fight (1942) *Toy Tinkers (1949) *Alpine Climbers (1936) Blam! *Sports (Clips from How to Play Football, Double Dribble and How to Play Baseball) *Skiing (Clips from The Art of Skiing) *Ice Skating (Clips from The Hockey Champ) *Skiing 2 (Clips from The Art of Skiing) *Arctic Adventure (Clips from Polar Trappers) *Clock Cleaning (Clips from Clock Cleaners) *Golf (Clips from How to Play Golf and Donald's Golf Game) *Cooking (Clips from Chef Donald) *Glider (Clips from Goofy's Glider) *Fox Hunt (Clips from The Fox Hunt) *Beach (Clips from Hawaiian Holiday) *Workout 1 (Clips from Goofy Gymnastics) *Track And Field 1 (Clips from The Olympic Champ) *Workout 2 (Clips from Goofy Gymnastics) *Track And Field 2 (Clips from The Olympic Champ) *Self-Defense (Clips from The Art Of Self-Defense) *Snow Fight (Clips from Donald's Snow Fight) *Hockey (Clips from Hockey Homicide) *Basketball (Clips from Double Dribble) *Firefighting (Clips from Fire Chief) Re-Micks